


Say It Now

by itoshi (linusspree21)



Series: Say Something [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Dancing, F/F, Karasuno Family, Like, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My first fic, Probably ooc, Singing, a lot of these tags are for later in the verse, but only in this fic, explains kags king status in middle school, hinata and kags home life, ignored and belittled, isn't good, karasuno can sing, most of them - Freeform, musical volleyboys, my hcs, oikawa cares, so many confessions, sorry - Freeform, the first years are really close, the pairings too, tsukki is nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linusspree21/pseuds/itoshi
Summary: A fun night is planned for the team at Suga's house as a reward and an excuse to get the pretty first years together. When Suga and Daichi hear their kohai talking, the relaxing night becomes a bid to make smiles and good memories.





	1. Here comes the fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is really just me seeing how many headcanons I can fit in one story. I hope it turns out ok, it has my favorite pairings.

It was chilly out in the early spring morning. Daichi and Suga walked towards the gym much earlier than normal. The two third years decided to go to practice extra early to practice with their underclassmen before the rest of the team showed up. Honestly, it was just an excuse to spend some extra time with them.

“Are you actually gonna tell him, Suga?” Koushi sent him a glare as they got closer to the gym’s entrance. He didn’t need to be reminded by the captain of all people that he had yet to confess his feelings. Suga shoved his best friend and made a break for the gym doors. Behind him, Daichi sighed and started to sprint as well. 

Suga reached the entrance first, obviously, and turned to boast about his victory when he heard voices from inside. He motioned for Daichi to stay quiet when Tsukishima’s voice echoed through the cracked door.

“So the great King is too chicken to confess? I’m shocked,”

“Like you’re any better Tsukki,”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,”

“Sorry Tsukki,”

Yamaguchi didn’t sound the least bit sorry. In fact it seemed like he was holding back giggles. It surprised the two third years that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came this early. Usually only the freak duo came this early for extra practice.

Daichi pressed his ear closer to the door, only feeling slightly guilty about eavesdropping, but he was too curious to stop now. Beside him Suga did the same, a mischievous smile spread across his face.

“Why don’t you confess Tadashi? At least you have a shot,” Hinata’s voice, just as bubbly as always.

“What is that supposed to mean? You guys have a way better chance than me. I’m way too boring for Tanaka to even consider liking me,”

A flurry of protests sounded through the door and Daichi couldn’t stop a beaming grin. Oh, if only Tanaka were there, he would probably burst through the door, shirtless, and confess in front of everyone. He chuckled at the thought.

The protests and praises of how cool Yamaguchi actually was stopped after a few moments with Yama accepting that yes, he is cool, and does have a shot.

“What I meant was that you have fallen for a second year. If you confess now, you’ll have at least a whole year with him. We all like third years,” Hinata finally elaborated. The room got quiet after his statement. The melancholic tone coming from the epitome of sunshine was so wrong, Suga couldn’t help gripping his shirt where his heart thudded harshly. He almost walked in but it seemed Hinata wasn’t finished talking.

“Plus you guys are so great, I’d just be a waste of time for Suga,” his voice got lower as he went on and only Daichi’s hand on his shoulder stopped Suga from bursting through the door. The captain had a strained look on his face, which only got worse when Kageyama started to speak.

“You’re not a waste of time dumbass, anyone would be lucky to have you. I just don’t want the captain to be stuck with a weakling like me. He deserves better,” Daichi was the one who had to be restrained this time. Kageyama should never sound that defeated in his opinion. He gripped the strap on his bag tighter, no longer feeling the joy he had earlier.

“You guys really need to stop listening to your parents. I swear if this goes on any longer, you guys are moving in with me,” Tsukishima sound absolutely livid at hurtful words directed at his friends. There was a pregnant pause before he sighed.

“How about this, if I confess to Asahi, you guys have to confess too,” the sound of squeaky shoes alerted the third years that their underclassmen were standing up. Hesitant agreements could be heard through the door as the four moved further into the gym where the net was.

Daichi and Suga stood dumbly for a while before Suga let out a soft chuckle. Daichi looked on in confusion when he finally understood what was going on. Their precious first years liked them back. Oh my.

~*~

Since the upperclassmen couldn’t bring themselves to enter the gym, they waited for morning practice to actually start, then finish, before making their announcement.

“Listen everyone,” Daichi’s commanding voice bellowed and he felt a bit of satisfaction when Kageyama was the first to pay attention. “Since we’ve been doing so well and it’s the weekend, we decided to have a sleepover at Suga’s house after school. So everyone go home, get a bag, and meet us at Suga’s house,” 

The whole team burst out in cheers and if Daichi’s heart fluttered a bit when Kageyama threw him a real smile, well, nobody had to know.


	2. New parents needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get ready to celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shooorrt :(

The day went by agonizingly slow and practice was just frantic chaos, but it was finally over. Hinata was constantly fidgeting while he waited for his three friends to finish changing. They all decided to walk together to grab their overnight bags, then to Suga’s house.

“I get to go to Suga’s house, I get to go to Suga’s house,” Hinata spun in circles until a hand on his head stopped him. He turned his dreamy gaze to Kageyama, who couldn’t even work up a scowl because he himself felt entirely too excited. Kageyama smiled and ruffled the fiery locks. With the rest of the group, they made their way to each house until they came to Kageyama’s.

The only visible light came from the kitchen window. They slowed as they got closer to the door, the happy mood dimming for a moment. Kageyama made it to entrance and stopped, resting his hand on the doorknob. 

“Will she let you go, Kags?” Yamaguchi gently gripped Kageyama’s shoulder. The setter turned and offered a strained grimace before entering the quiet home alone. His three friends stood outside, waiting worriedly for their friend to return. When ten minutes passed with no response, Tsukishima prepared to enter the house himself, hand outstretched when the door opened. Kageyama stood, bag in hand and eyes slightly puffy, but looking at least a little happy.

“Let’s go,” he tried for a smile and bustled pass his friends to the direction of Hinata’s house. Kageyama walked as quickly as he could away from his home, hearing the comforting sound of his friends behind him. Hinata came up next to him and nudged his shoulder with a sparkling smile. It was hard to stay upset with his mother’s indifference when he had a group of people so in tune to his moods. It was refreshing.

The small group made it halfway over the mountain when Hinata halted with a gasp. He groaned heavily and dragged his hands through his messy hair. A hand on his head distracted him.

“What’s wrong?” Tsukishima leaned down to look his tiny friend. Everything was getting way too emotionally draining just to go to a sleepover. Dragging his hands down his face, Hinata mumbled his reply.

“My mom is gone for the weekend and I don’t have a key to my house because she changed the locks without telling me,” he pouted, far more hurt than he let on. Hinata was ignored a lot, but to be locked out of his own home was a bit much to handle. Behind him, Yamaguchi let out a curse. The freckled boy was getting extremely tired of the adults in his friend’s lives.

“It’s fine, you have someplace to stay and anyone on the team would gladly give you some clothes to wear, let’s not worry about it,” Yamaguchi slid his arm around Hinata’s shoulders and lead the group in the opposite direction. No one spoke for a bit, the atmosphere a bit too tense for idle conversation. The cool night air slowly settled the mood enough for Kageyama to voice a new concern.

“Does anyone know how to get to Sugawara’s house?”

The remaining three froze mid stride, faces blank. They did not, in fact, know how to get to Suga’s house. Tsukishima whipped out his phone with a huff, and went to dial Asahi’s number.

“We are such idiots,” they were all too embarrassed to disagree.

They were also too embarrassed to notice Tsukishima’s wild blush when Asahi picked up with a happy ‘Hello’. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short, my laptop has been fighting me the whole time. I should have a better chapter up soon


	3. He didn't mean it but he really did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta find the best boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still short!!! I'm sorry. Not at all my best chapter.

Asahi was feeling good. The feeling he was feeling; the bee’s knees. He was floating high, sitting on the ground in Suga’s living room, when his phone went off. The caller i.d read ‘Blocking Beauty’, making Asahi let out a girlish shriek, which made the team come running, which also made him blush like a fool.

He waved his phone for all to see, curling in on himself because really, that sound had no business coming out of someone as big as him. Asahi grinned sheepishly and answered the phone with the happiest ‘Hello’ he could muster. It wasn’t really hard to do so.

“Hi Tsukishima, what’s up?” Asahi frowned at the news he was given. How could they be lost? The directions were very simple, someone as smart as Tsukishima should be able to follow them. The thought made him groan and drop his head down to his chest.

“Don’t worry, we’ll come get you guys,” he went to hang up the phone, saying his goodbye.

“Later, love you,” the phone hung up, a gasp was heard, and Asahi immediately wanted to scream. Tanaka snapped out of it first, laughing hysterically.

“Are you serious? We got beat by Asahi! Asahi!“ Suga yanked at his hair. Despite his words, he couldn't help the manic grin spreading across his face. Daichi owed him money.

“It was an accident, it slipped out!” Asahi’s voiced got higher and higher as he went on. Noya joined Tanaka on the ground with happy tears running down their faces. 

“Alright calm down,” Daichi took control, “Why did Tsukishima call you?” the question brought Ashai back to the situation at hand.

“We never actually gave the first years directions to your house, Suga,” he rubbed the back of his neck. Narita and Kinoshita snickered on the loveseat they were sharing.

“Go get your boys, can't have them wandering the streets this late,”Ennoshita smirked and dragged his wheezing boyfriend to the kitchen. The four mentioned froze at the realization that yes, they did have their boys wandering the streets after dark.

They bolted out the house, Noya’s raucous laughter following them out the door.

~*~

Tsukishima stareda at his phone for five solid seconds before he started screaming.

“TSUKKI CALM DOWN,”

“WHAT'S WRONG?”

“AAAHHH!!”

“HE SAID HE LOVED ME!”

They went silent. 

“He said he loved me,” Tsukki whispered. His lips twitched and the biggest smile he could muster formed his features. He jumped a little in place, then he jumped a lot, and then he had three pairs of arms around him jumping with him.   
That wide grin stayed on him all the way to Ukai’s shop where they stood to wait. None of them spoke, rightfully happy with the current atmosphere. Anyone who some them would think they were a pack of crazies, as broad as they were smiling. 

Tsukishima spotted them first, four figures turning the corner. Without any regard for whatever reputation he was supposed to have, Tsukki ran to the group, straight to Asahi.

“I love you too!”it left his mouth in a rush. Then he went in for a well received hug. It made for a beautiful scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this fic and I hope you guys like it too.


	4. You would think I'd use song lyrics for these yet here we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Suga's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who figured out what writing is again

The walk was surprisingly quiet after Tsukishima’s outburst, which he was incredibly thankful for. The embarrassment caught up to him when the hug broke apart. He was still flushed to his ears and he could see the smug smiles from the other upperclassmen years and the proud grins from his other friends. Well, Kageyama looked moderately happy so that was a plus.

A hand squeezed Tsukishima’s own, bringing his attention back to the glass heart of the team. They clasped hands after the confession and neither wanted to let go. He couldn’t explain how ecstatic he felt now that he knew Asahi returned his feelings. It was like getting a new dinosaur book, or a free day at the natural history museum. Tsukki squeezed the hand in return but didn’t look up. He couldn’t risk it when his face was finally starting to cool down. 

The quiet group made it to Suga’s peacefully. Tsukki found himself wishing the walk was a bit longer, he didn’t want to let go of Asahi’s hand just yet and he doubted the ace would maintain his solid grip in front of the whole team. As if feeling the dampening mood, or maybe seeing the slight frown on Tsukki’s face, Asahi laced their fingers together with a finalizing squeeze as the group reached the door. The blush was back again.

It was only when Suga went to open the door that someone acknowledged Hinata’s lack of an overnight bag. All he had was his gym bag. 

“Uh, my mom’s is out for the weekend and I don’t have a key so I can’t get in my house,” Hinata ended with a nervous chuckle, his hand brushing through his tangled hair. He hoped nobody would really noticed, he didn’t want to be reminded of his minor abandonment.

“I’m sure Noya ha-,”

“I have clothes he can borrow,” Suga interrupted Tanaka quickly.

The second year tilted his head in confusion. Noya’s clothes would fit Hinata better, so Noya should be the one to offer clothes. Right? He went to make his case when Daichi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Of course, Suga has plenty of clothes you could wear,” Daichi slid a look to Suga, having it sent right back at him. They seemed to be on the same page, Tanaka noted.

“If it’s not too much trouble, I’d hate to be a burden,” a slight blush spread across his face at the thought of wearing Suga’s clothes. His thoughts were interrupted by a fierce slap to the back of his head by Kageyama.

“You’re not a burden dumbass, stop calling yourself that,” Kageyama sported a deep scowl. Hearing his friend speak about himself in such a way wasn’t knew, but it wasn’t appreciated either. The short middle blocker huffed out a laughed and gave a soft sorry.

A small silence fell over the group,none of them missing how Kageyama structured his sentence. It was interrupted by the front door opening, Suga having accidentally leaning on it and falling through the doorway. Loud laughter boomed from inside the house, the occupants watching their graceful setter fall flat on his back with a blank face. Eventually the whole team began to laugh, all heaviness leaving the atmosphere.

~.~

Suga brought Hinata up to his room to find some comfortable clothes for him. They left the rest of the search party downstairs, with Asahi dragging Tsukki as close to him as possible. It was cute. The setter’s mind was racing, as was his heart, at the thought of having his little ray of sunshine in his room. His hands shook slightly, palms sweaty, as he opened his closet door. He felt overly nervous, like he didn’t spend almost everyday with his crush. This was different though. There was no sound of sneakers to distract him, no sounds of volleyballs to take his attention, or any calls for tempos.

It was only him and Hinata in his quiet room.

Swallowing deeply, Suga pulled out a T-shirt and some tights and offered them to Hinata. The sunshine child gave a huge grin and sprinted off to the bathroom to change, leaving a dying Suga to sink to the floor. How could someone be so precious and pure? Suga almost felt unworthy to bask in Hinata’s presence.

He thought about what would happen during the sleepover. The plan was for all of them to confess their feelings for their underclassmen. Asahi already did his part, and made it look easy to boot. Suga flopped to his back on the bed, contemplating everything he knew so far. Other than long overdue love confessions, more had to be talked about. He knew Kageyama and Hinata had some home things that should probably be addressed, but he wondered if trying to bring it up now at the sleepover was the right thing.

A shuffling of feet pulled Suga from his thoughts and he turned to see Hinata walk into his room.

“I had to roll up the tights, but it fits ok, it’s kinda like wearing a dress. Do I look ok?” Hinata cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy, eyes wide and waiting for Suga’s answer. All the poor setter could do was let out a long, pained whine. Hinata looked absolutely adorable with rolled up tights and a big blue shirt that reached above his knees.

This would be the night that Sugawara Koushi died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 2am and I honestly don't know if this is good. How do I even write in them singing? Idk, but I hope you like it, comments are fun. I might actually have the singing stuff next chapter. I'm tired


	5. Not an update, that's coming later tonight

So I haven't forgotten about this, I've just been super busy and am now in college. I've decided that this will become a verse and will have loads more details with the characters. My ideas for it are something I'm going to stick to, but ant suggestions or things you might like to see would be awesome! A chapter will be put up later tonight.


	6. I just realized the title of this fic isn't even the title of the song it's based on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to do singing, which is unfortunate seeing how that's the basis of this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied about when this would be updated but hey! I did it  
> imsosorry

Yamaguchi was a weak boy. He was weak to the spreading warmth in his chest, the harsh beat of his heart, and the lack of air reaching his lungs.

He was completely powerless to the begging eyes of Tanaka.

“Come on, please,” Ryuu leaned forward, resting his arms on Tadashi’s thighs, entirely too close for comfort.

That isn’t to say Tadashi didn’t want him to move closer.

His eyes drifted from Tanaka’s eyes to the wide smile on his face. For a moment Yamaguchi was stuck, locked onto a beaming smile with no chance of escape. He huffed in defeat. Tanaka was relentless, he wanted to be the first to sing on the karaoke machine, a duet with Yamaguchi himself.

At the short nod he received, Tanaka grinned wider, eyes forced shut by the intensity of it, and leaped away to help Ennoshita set up everything.

Oh Yamaguchi had it bad. Everything about Tanaka just had him enraptured. His passion, his enthusiasm, his optimism and surprising level head, all of it had him smitten. The way Tanaka cared so deeply about what he loved, Yamaguchi could live off it.

“Yamaguchi, you're swooning,” the teasing voice of Tsukishima brought him back from his 'Tanaka Appreciation Time’.

“Shut up Tsukki, you weren't any better,” a most uncharacteristic reply, “At least I didn't jump into his arms proclaiming my undying love,” he shoved Tsukishima away with a snarky grin. The taller boy groaned, covering his red face with a couch pillow. Yamaguchi was never gonna let Tsukki live it down, not with how much he used to complain about the rest of the first years pining.

“Oh Asahi, I’ve loved you since the day I met you, please be my boyfriend.” he dramatically draped himself over Tsukki’s shoulders. “You make my heart go dokidoki,” Tsukishima shoved the freckled boy away, attempting to smother him with the pillow.

“Ya hear that Asahi? You make his heart go,” Daichi couldn’t help but tease, not even trying to stop the attempted murder happening in front of him. Yamaguchi was laughing so he must be fine.

The act of homiecide paused at the over eager laughter from the team. Yamaguchi, the little shit, just blabbed in front of everyone. Not that they didn’t know already, but it was still embarrassing. 

“C’mon Tsukishima, I wanna sing with him before you kill him,” Tanaka got out through his own laughter. He honestly never saw the pair coming, cynical Tsukishima with their glass heart ace, but it seemed right. At the very least it would make the middle blocker a little less rough around the edges.

At the end of it, Asahi had to save Yamaguchi, standing behind Tsukishima and pulling him off. He ended up in the ace’s lap, pillow back over his red face. Asahi looked all too pleased with himself, proudly wearing his own blush.

Tanaka watched the target of his affections giggle breathily, still splayed out on the floor. Goodness would he would do for this boy, what he would give to always see him so happy. ‘Hopefully I can make him happy,’ he thought to himself.

He loved that freckle faced first year, loved that he could witness his growth of confidence, of skill, of character. He loved that he could see him open up and show himself to the team.

Rapid footfalls cleared his head. Hinata came into the room looking smaller than necessary in clothes obviously picked by Suga. Said third year entered at a much slower pace, seemingly shellshocked if his wide eyes and paler complexion were anything to go by. Guess he bit off more than he could chew, making Hinata look like that.

“Did we start yet?” Hinata plopped on the floor next to Kageyama on the floor, side-eyeing Tsukishima and Asahi. He nodded, as if what he saw was expected.

“Nope, we’re starting now and the first will be,” Tanaka rang out with the dramatic flair of a television host, “Yamaguchi and me,” he bowed to his audience, getting enthusiastic applause from Noya.

Yamaguchi sprang up, “We really have to go first?”

“Can we? I picked a song I know you like,” Tanaka really wanted to go first, he would not be beaten by all the third years, but if Yamaguchi really didn’t want to he wouldn’t push.

“What song?”

“‘Slow Dancing’, i remember hearing you hum it a lot at practice and around school,” Tanaka held Yamaguchi’s gaze, a sweet softness only for the freckled boy to receive. Yamaguchi couldn’t quite believe that Tanaka noticed. He didn’t think anyone, besides the other first years, would notice the low humming that was almost constant. It brought a staticy warmth to his chest, to know that Tanaka cared enough to pay attention to such a small detail about him.

“You noticed that?” Yama drew his knees to his chest.

“I notice a lot about you, Yamaguchi,”

The smile Tanaka gave was smaller, but no less filled with emotion. The rest of the team watched on, seeing the two in their own little world. Tsukishima, face free of the pillow, quirked his lips into a tiny grin. Oh how he loved his best friend.

“Alright,” Yamaguchi broke the spell, “We can go first,”

Excitement launched Tanaka to the karaoke machine, punching in the song, and back over to Yamaguchi, swinging him up and around by the arms. A microphone was handed to the pinch server and the duo waited for everyone to settle in.

Kageyama and Hinata sat side by side on the floor in front of the sofa, where the third years sat, plus Tsukishima. Ennoshita chose the loveseat, Noya draping himself over his boyfriend, and Narita and Kinoshita lounged on the large ottoman in the center. They all gave their undivided attention.

Pressing play on the remote, the music started. Yamaguchi closed his eyes, trying to get into the music and not let his discomfort of singing in front of everyone consume him. A gentle shove to the side broke him out of it, Tanaka shot a wink and sang they sang the first verse together.

“Supernatural, powerful, incredible,”  
“Vision’s blurry but this feeling’s pretty legible,”

They started a bouncy sway, eyes locked together.

“Attracting me magnetically it’s magical,”  
“Yeah, you got me headstrong being tactical,”  
“Planting seeds in my heart knowing they will grow,”

Snaps on time with the beat helped Yamaguchi relax, his friends were enjoying themselves, he should too.

“Now you’re running through my head always mind controlled,”  
“So come with me and we’ll go,”  
“To places you’ve never known,”

Yamaguchi closed his eyes, letting Tanaka take the next line. He let himself just feel the music, let a tingly buzz run through his body, make his brain fuzzy with joy.

“They’ll be no stop, stop, stop-pin me and you,”

Yamaguchi let go, a hype whoop from Tanaka following his voice as he sang alone.

“Slow dancin’ on the moon,”  
“If you want it,”  
“Nothin' left to prove,”  
“You know you've got it,”  
“Forget about the groove,”  
“Just move your body,”  
“Move your body,”  
“Move your body, ba-body,”

Surprised cheers echoed through the room, the upper classmen not knowing their friend had such a voice. Tanaka stayed background, letting Yamaguchi shine, seeing how much fun he was having.

As they continued the song, Tanaka moved closer, dancing over to Yamaguchi, making him join in. they swayed and hopped, letting the music guide them. Tanaka couldn’t stop staring, he’d never seen Yamaguchi smile so wide, never heard his voice so loud and clear, never thought he could fall deeper in love.

The song came to an end, Tanaka holding onto Yamaguchi’s waist while they stretched out the last note. He pulled the first year into a tight hug, his mouth right at Yamaguchi’s ear so he could be heard over the raucous cheers of their friends.

“I really like you Yamaguchi, care to slow dance with me?” he leaned back, offering a sharp toothed grin and pink cheeks. All Yama could do was nod dumbly.

Yamaguchi was a weak boy, but only for one Tanaka Ryuunosuke.


End file.
